My Love Story
by Swinysoo
Summary: Cinta, masih banyak definisi tentang cinta yang belum ku ketahui. Otakku yang cukup cerdas hanya mampu menjelaskan cinta sampai di sini plus pengalaman yang pernah ku alami sendiri. Ini fakta bukan opini./ fic ketiga/RnR/CHAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Swinysoo

.

AU. OOC. TYPO(s). Tidak sesuai EyD.

Rated : T

.

Happy Reading

Cinta? Apa itu cinta?

Menurutku, cinta adalah kasih sayang dan persahabatan. Cinta itu buta, tuli, gaje, membinggungkan, menyebalkan, gila, rumit, dapat merubah segalanya, misteri, seperti _jelangkung_ , dan tidak ada habisnya. Cinta juga merupakan sumber kesenangan, kegembiraan, kesedihan, kesengsaraan, dan keegoisan.

Cinta berawal dari mata yang memperlihatkan ketertarikan kita pada seseorang, lalu turun ke hati yang memiliki kecenderungan Asma-asal terima, tanpa memperdulikan seperti apa bentuk rupa maupun perangai seseorang itu. Cinta berdampak atau bisa menyebabkan seseorang SalTing-salah tingkah, suka BaPer-bawa perasaan, dan CaPer-cari perhatian. Semua orang pasti pernah mengalami dan merasakan cinta. Baik tua maupun muda, anak-anak maupun remaja. Cinta ada banyak macamnya, ada cinta sejati, cinta sehidup semati, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, cinta terlarang, cinta pertama, cinta lokasi, cinta semalam, cinta sesaat, cinta monyet,

dan...

CINTA ITU ADA.

SIAL!

Entah kenapa aku membenci kenyataan cinta itu ada. Mungkin karena aku selalu saja gagal dalam bercinta. Ya, aku sudah pernah menjalin cinta di usia yang masih terbilang muda, yaitu 13 tahun. Pada saat itu aku masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP-Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Bukan aku yang menyukainya , tapi _dia._ Dia, aku malas menyebutkan namanya. Bisa di bilang dia yang membuatku mengenal cinta. Dia selalu ada, berkeliaran di sekitarku. Dia, orang yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Dia, orang yang membuatku menderita karena tidak bisa melupakannya. Dia, orang yang selama dua tahun masih ku cinta. Dia, orang yang membuatku memutuskan hubungan dengannya. DIA.

Kembali ku rasakan jatuh cinta pada usia ke 15 tahun. Tentu dengan orang yang berbeda. Pemuda yang satu ini adalah pemuda tertampan dan banyak memiliki penggemar di sekolah. Pemuda dengan perawakan tinggi juga berisi. Sederhana, namun luar biasa. Berotak cerdas sama sepertiku. Pemuda yang berada di kelas yang sama denganku saat itu. Pemuda yang belum ku utarakan rasa cinta ku padanya. Pemuda yang membuatku memilih untuk memendam perasaan cinta itu dalam-dalam dan menguburnya. Pemuda yang juga susah untukku lupakan. Pemuda yang membuatku memutuskan untuk tak mencintainya lagi, karena tepat pada saat aku ingin menyatakan semuanya ia memperlihatkan di depan mataku watak ia yang sesungguhnya, angkuh, tak pandai bersosialisasi, dan susah di tebak sifatnya . Ya, sifat yang selalu saja berubah-ubah, seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda sukses membuatku mundur seketika. Kadang sesuatu yang bagus di luar memang belum tentu bagus di dalam. Seperti itulah ia.

Dan lagi-lagi aku jatuh cinta untuk yang ketiga kali di usia 16 tahun pada seseorang yang sangat-sangat tidak mungkin akan ku dapatkan. Bahkan terlalu mustahil melebihi apapun yang mustahil di dunia. Ibarat kemungkinan aku bisa mendapatkannya adalah 0,000000001 dari 100 persen kemungkinan. Gila, satu kata yang cocok untukku. Gila karena aku mencintainya. Seseorang yang ku kenal di dunia maya tepatnya melalui _Social Media_. Seseorang yang menyandang status sebagai Aktor ternama dan sedang ramai dibicarakan. Entah apa yang kalian pikirkan tentangku sekarang, aku bisa memahaminya karena memang begitu adanya. Di saat itu aku merasa ia adalah orang yang tepat untukku. Seseorang yang ku cari selama ini, mengingat banyak kesamaan di antara kami. Seseorang yang sempat ingin ku perjuangkan dalam hidup dan sekaligus membuatku menyerah karena ketidakmungkinan aku bisa meraihnya. Seseorang yang sering ku khayalkan ketika sendiri, senyam-senyum karena menonton film-film yang ia bintangi, dan masih banyak lagi yang tak bisa ku jelaskan secara _detail_ di sini.

Itulah sedikit banyak penyebab aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan ataupun mau membuka ruang di hatiku untuk para lelaki lagi, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Aku benar-benar ingin sendiri, hanya sendiri. Mungkin ini lebih baik daripada aku harus merasakan kembali perasaan dimana aku menderita, frustasi, dan sengsara karena mencintai. Cinta adalah hal menakutkan yang pernah ku alami, bisa di bilang begitu. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak akan jatuh cinta lagi nanti. Aku hanya berkata untuk saat ini.

Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang paling wajar di dunia, ku akui itu benar. Karena jika ada seseorang yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta, orang itu bisa jadi menderita _Hypopituitarism_ seperti yang di tulis dalam buku _Anatomy Of Love : A Natural History Of Mating, Marriage, and Why We Stray, Hypopituitarism_ merupakan penyakit langka yang memungkinkan seseorang tidak dapat jatuh cinta. Walau terlihat seperti omong kosong belaka, tapi itulah kebenarannya.

Cinta, masih banyak definisi tentang cinta yang belum ku ketahui. Otakku yang cukup cerdas hanya mampu menjelaskan cinta sampai disini _plus_ pengalaman yang pernah ku alami sendiri. Ini fakta bukan opini. Di luar sana pasti banyak orang yang menjadi korban cinta, sama seperti ku. Aku yakin itu.

Aku, Sakura Haruno. Sekarang usiaku 17 tahun hampir 18 tahun. Aku duduk di kelas 3 Sekolah Konoha. Masih sendiri. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno. Ayahku, Kizashi Haruno adalah seorang dokter bedah di salah satu rumah sakit Jepang, sedangkan ibuku, Mebuki Haruno adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Tidak,

ibuku sekarang sedang belajar berniaga bersama temannya secara _online._ Itu sudah menjadi keinginannya dari dulu, tapi karena tidak di setujui oleh ayah, ibu pun memilih untuk diam dan menurut saja. Lagian niat ayah baik, ayah hanya tidak ingin ibu sakit karena bekerja bukanlah hal yang mudah, katanya.

Sejak kapan ibuku mendapat izin itu, aku tak tau. Entahlah, mereka terlalu sering keluar. Terlalu banyak kesibukkan di antara mereka, sehingga aku-anak mereka-pun susah untuk bertemu apalagi memperbincangkan hal-hal seperti itu.

Aku mungkin terlihat tak di perhatikan oleh kedua orang tuaku, tapi nyatanya semua itu salah. Mereka menyayangiku, sangat menyayangiku. Karena itulah mereka bekerja keras untukku. Mereka ingin melihatku sukses di kemudian hari.

Aku sendiri tidak merasa kurang kasih sayang sedikitpun. Aku memiliki segalanya, keluarga, kerabat, dan sahabat yang selalu ada untukku. Aku tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang selalu ceria dengan kesedirian yang menurut sahabat pirangku ceria dengan ke- _jomblo-_ an _._ Cukup cantik, dengan rambut _softpink_ yang menambah keimutanku secara tubuhku pun tidak buruk, bisa di bilang standar gadis-gadis Jepang. Aku hanya memiliki satu kekurangan. Sebenarnya tidak juga, ini adalah pengakuan dari teman-temanku di sekolah. Kata mereka aku adalah gadis kasar dan satu-satunya yang masih jomblo di kelas. Yah, mungkin memang benar. Tapi, aku suka. Biarkan seperti ini, yang penting aku bahagia.

0o0

"Sakura- _chan,_ kenapa melamun? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" itu suara Ino, sahabat pirangku. Ia sedari tadi memang terus memandangiku tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku masih fokus pada lagu yang kudengarkan melalui _earphone_.

"Sakura, aku ingin meminta pendapatmu?" dasar, Ino mulai merengek denganku. Sepertinya ia serius sekarang, terdengar melalui nada bicaranya itu.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang ada di sampingku, "Pendapat apa? Bukankah pendapatku selalu saja salah menurutmu, kenapa tidak meminta pendapat Hinata- _chan_ saja." aku menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang juga duduk bersama ku dan Ino. Aku sendiri mulai kesal karena ia selalu meminta pendapat ku tentang ini dan itu. Tapi saran ku selalu saja salah menurutnya. Lalu, kenapa ia masih meminta pendapat dariku. Ck, Ino memang aneh kadang-kadang.

"Untuk kali ini, kurasa aku membutuhkan pendapatmu, Sakura? Saran Hinata sangat buruk dari yang pernah ku dengar darimu." Ino berkata dengan nada pelan kepadaku. Terlihat jelas ia sedang mengejek Hinata dari wajahnya. Berbicara padaku tapi matanya melihat Hinata.

"Saranku tidak buruk, tau!" Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal dengan Ino. Ino sendiri berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah. Ino sangat menikmati ketika mengoda Hinata. Lucu, ekspresi Hinata memang lucu. Hingga aku pun ikut tertawa karena ulahnya.

"Sekarang apa masalahnya, Ino?" aku membenarkan posisi duduk, menghadap Ino dan Hinata di sampingku. Ku rasa kali ini aku akan mencoba memberi solusi terbaik untuknya, apapun itu. Yah, meski mungkin aku tau masalah apa yang Ino sedang mintai pendapat. Palingan juga tidak jauh-jauh dari biasanya.

"Sai- _kun_ , meminta ku untuk menemaninya ke acara pertemuan dengan teman-temannya. Apakah aku harus menerima ajakan itu?" jawab Ino.

"Itu bagus! Terima saja," seruku. Itu ajakan yang bagus nampaknya tak bagus untuk Ino, ia tiba-tiba terlihat sedih. Aku masih menunggu responnya atas pendapatku.

"Haruskah? Tapi aku malu, Sakura. Lingkungan Sai- _kun_ berbeda denganku, aku hanya gadis biasa sedangkan ia tidak biasa. Aku takut membuatnya kecewa kalau aku ikut dengannya. Aku takut akan menjadi beban untuknya nanti," Ino menunduk sambil memainkan ujung rok-nya. Aku tahu Ino sangat mencintai Sai, begitupun sebaliknya. Aku juga tahu kalau Sai itu anak orang kaya, sedangkan Ino sama seperti ku dan Hinata. Kami tidak terlahir dengan itu, kami hidup dengan sederhana bukan dari seorang yang hidup dengan gelimang harta seperti mereka.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Ino. Tapi menerima ajakan Sai itu tidak buruk. Sai telah menunjukkan betapa ia mencintaimu dengan itu. Lihat saja, dalam pertemuan penting seperti inipun ia mengajakmu!" aku mencoba menghiburnya dengan kata-kataku. Namun Ino tetap diam, "Ku rasa ia ingin memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temannya, Ino. Kalau kau adalah kekasihnya," Ino kini mengangkat wajahnya, namun masih terlihat sedih. Aku menyakinkan Ino melalui tatapanku, bagaimanapun caranya ia harus menerima saranku ini.

"Aku dan Sakura akan membantumu bersiap-siap, Ino. Kami akan membuatmu tampil cantik melebihi biasanya dan membuat Sai tambah cinta denganmu!" ini Hinata. Aku tersenyum melihatnya juga ikut menghibur Ino. Inilah yang ku suka dari Hinata, ia begitu peduli dengan teman-temannya.

"Makasih," Ino tersenyum sambil menahan tangisannya. Aku dan Hinata langsung membawanya ke pelukan kami. Pelukan yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit.

0o0

"Silahkan masuk," kata seorang pelayan yang berjaga di depan rumah lebih tepatnya istana-menurut Ino. Di dalam rumah ini telah menunggu seseorang yang belum pernah Ino lihat sebelumnya. Orang itu terlihat menawan dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam. Ia terlihat begitu tampan dan berwibawa. Tak lupa pula, ia menyambut hangat kedatangan Sai dan Ino sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang-wow-membuat Ino terpaku.

Melihat Ino yang hanya diam ketika pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan, Sai langsung menyengol lengan Ino dengan lengannya yang memang sedang bergandengan. Ino tersadar dan menjabat tangan itu dengan segera,"Ino, Ino Yamanaka." ucap Ino pada pemuda itu.

"Hn," Sahutnya singkat. 'cuek sekali jawabannya' batin Ino. Pemuda itu ingin menyebutkan namanya, tetapi Sai lebih dulu berkata, "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha namanya dan Sasuke, ini Ino kekasihku," Sai melepas jabatan tangan antara Ino dan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, lalu merangkul Ino yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hn, silahkan duduk" Sasuke mempersilahkan Sai dan Ino untuk duduk di ruang tengah rumah itu. "Hei, akhirnya kalian datang juga." Naruto datang dari balik pintu salah satu ruangan rumah itu dan sudah mencerocos tak jelas. Ia bahkan duduk menempatkan diri duduk di samping Sasuke. "Kami sudah dari tadi menunggu dan apa-apaan ini, kau curang bawa kekasih sendiri sedang di sini masih ada yang- hehe," Naruto tidak jadi berkata setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, lalu tertawa dengan canggungnya.

Sai yang duduk di seberang mereka berdua hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabat _jabrik_ -nya. Berbeda dengan Ino yang malah melongo setelah kedatangan Naruto yang entah dari mana, "Naruto, kau datang juga. Kenapa tidak mengajak Hinata?" Ino nampak tidak terima akan itu. Ia pikir kalau Naruto mengajak Hinata bersama pasti lebih menyenangkan. Tapi, Naruto nyatanya datang sendiri.

"Ck, aku sudah mengajaknya. tapi ia bilang tak bisa ikut. Katanya sih, ada hal penting yang harus ia kerjakan," sahut Naruto yang sudah memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Oh, gitu, ya. Kenapa Hinata tidak cerita kalau kau mengajaknya?" Ino bertanya yang di jawab dengan angkatan bahu dari Naruto.

Setelah itu hanya percakapan-percakapan ringan terdengar dari mereka dan teman-teman Sasuke lainnya juga mulai berdatangan. Diantaranya adalah Shikamaru, Sasori, Shino, dan masih banyak lagi.

0o0

"Sakura!" suara Ino mengelegar ke arahku. Apa lagi yang ingin ia katakan. Ino memang suka berlebihan kadang-kadang. "Kau tahu, pertemuan itu. Aku melihat teman Sai yang baru, bukan baru sih, hanya saja Sai belum pernah menceritakannya denganku dan juga aku belum pernah melihatnya. Aku yakin kau juga sama seperti ku?" tutur Ino panjang lebar. Aku hanya memberi respon mangut-mangut, "Lalu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Lalu? Lalu apa. Tentu saja kau harus berkenalan dengannya, dan... dan kau tahu? Ia benar-benar tampan Sakura, ku rasa ia akan cocok denganmu?" ini saran atau apa coba, entahlah aku tak tau. Ino selalu saja begini, kalau sudah lihat yang kinclong-kinclong sedikit saja. Ributnya minta ampun.

"Ya, ya, aku percaya standarmu, Ino. Tapi kau tau,kan, aku tidak ingin seperti dulu lagi," sahutku. Ino cemberut seketika mendengar jawaban dariku lalu mengambil kursi untuk duduk tepat di depanku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bertahan dengan prinsip itu? Kau harus maju, Sakura. Jangan bergantung pada masa lalu terus menerus seperti ini. Biarkan masa lalu itu, sekarang cobalah untuk melupakannya," Ino mulai membujukku seperi biasa. Dia memang selalu menyuruhku untuk melupakan segalanya, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku benar-benar tak bisa.

"Ino, aku tau kau peduli denganku. Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa," kembali ku berkata sembari menggenggam tangannya.

"Huh, kau memang keras kepala, Sakura. Ya, sudah. Setidaknya kau harus tau ia siapa," Ino menyerah juga pada akhirnya. Aku tersenyum melihat itu.

"Eum," jawabku.

0o0

Di rumah, malam ini, aku dan juga kedua orang tuaku duduk bersama di ruang tengah sambil menikmati acara di tv dan cemilan ringan. Aku senang sekali bisa berkumpul seperti ini, aku merasa tidak ingin kehilangan momen-momen ini dengan terus berbicara, agar ayah dan ibu tidak mengajakku untuk tidur terlalu cepat.

"Ibu?" panggilku.

"Iya," itu jawaban ibu. Masih tetap memandangi tv di depan kami duduk.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini," sambungku dengan nada pelan.

"Benarkah? Apa yang membuatmu senang hari ini?" ibu kini menatapku, begitu pula ayah. Terlihat dari kedua mata mereka kalau mereka penasaran dengan yang ku katakan.

"Um, aku senang karena bisa berkumpul bersama kalian. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan," jawabku asal. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan benar perasaan senangku ini. Jadilah jawaban canggung itu.

"Kami juga, sayang. Kami minta maaf sebelumnya karena sering meninggalkanmu sendiri di rumah. Kami tau kau pasti sangat kesepian, kan?" itu suara ayahku. Aku terharu mendengar ayah berkata seperti itu dan langsung memeluknya. Ibu pun juga ikut memeluk kami. Pelukan ini terasa hangat, aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Tapi ibu malah melepasnya,

"Ibu lupa," ia menepuk dahinya sendiri, "Sayang, besok anak dari tuan Uchiha akan berkunjung ke rumah kita. Kita harus menyiapkan sesuatu untuk menyambut kedatangannya, besok."

"Uchiha?" aku terkejut mendengar nama itu. Nama itu, nama yang Ino ceritakan tadi pagi di sekolah. Nama yang bermarga Uchiha.

"Ah, iya. Ayah juga lupa. Kau harus bersikap baik padanya, ya. Sambut ia besok," Ayah berkata padaku yang masih diam setelah pelukan kami lepas.

Siapa ia sebenarnya? Kenapa harus di sambut segala? Kenapa orang tuaku bisa mengenalnya? Dan untuk apa ia berkunjung kerumah kami? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang timbul di otakku sekarang. Perasaan penasaran terhadap seorang Uchiha pun timbul di benakku. Besok, besok aku pasti akan mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan ini dan segera mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Catatan :

Hai, hai, hai.. Hallo reader semuahhhh #flyingkiss

Soo kembali dengan fic beda nih, yang menyajikan sudut pandang orang pertama. Kata **Aisiya** sih, penjabaran Soo cukup bagus pake sudut pandang ini. Cukup bagus, yak! Ngak bagus-bagus banget. Tapi tidak semua, kok. Mohon bantuannya, ya? Dan juga kritik beserta saran jangan dilupakan. Soo agak ragu juga sebenarnya untuk buat fic kayak gini, tapi ya sudahlah. Coba saja, kalau kita tidak mencoba kita tak akan pernah tau hasilnya bagaimana nantinya, kan? Semoga reader suka...

Fic ini sama sekali murni hasil pikiran soo. Ngak terinspirasi dari manapun atau menyangkut kehidupan manapun. Jadi apabila ada kesamaan nantinya, reader udah tau kalau ini murni hasil Soo, biar gak ada pertanyaan aja sih sebenarnya tentang ini ide.

Dan untuk fic Soo ' **Popular Student** 'yang memiliki banyak kekurangan, Soo mau minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya untuk itu.

Sampai jumpa lagi,

Arigatou

Swinysoo


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Swinysoo

.

AU. OOC. TYPO. Tidak sesuai EyD

Rated : T

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi kediaman Uchiha terlihat ramai. Para keluarga beserta pelayan berkumpul di ruang tengah kediaman ini. Fugaku Uchiha, selaku kepala keluarga memanggil mereka semua ke sini. Dari gelagatnya, Fugaku ingin membicarakan hal penting pada para penghuni rumah. Tak terkecuali para pelayannya sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini keluarga besar Uchiha memang tengah di landa musibah. Bukan masalah bisnis atau hal yang berbau-bau harta atau tahta, melainkan masalah yang terjadi dalam keluarga. Tapi, Fugaku selalu berusaha terlihat tegar di depan anak-anaknya. Menahan luka dan duka yang ada di dada dengan terus tersenyum bahagia, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau sudah siap, Sasuke?" ucapnya. Ia melirik sang bungsu yang membisu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apakah Sasuke harus tinggal dengan orang lain, ayah? Sasuke sudah besar, aku yakin ia bisa mengurus diri tanpa harus meninggalkan rumah ini," sergah Itachi Uchiha, anak sulung keluarga itu. Itachi nampak tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang dibuat sang ayah.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Itachi."

Terdengar jelas bahwa Fugaku tidak ingin ada yang membantah, apalagi sampai menghalanginya. Sebab itulah ia mengumpulkan semua orang disini, agar tak ada lagi pertanyaan tentang kepergian Sasuke nantinya.

"Tapi, ayah. Sasuke tidak pernah mengenal keluarga itu. Bagaimana bisa ia tinggal di keluarga yang tidak ia kenali sebelumnya." Itachi mencoba menjelaskan. Keputusan ini sungguh tidak tepat menurutnya.

Itachi tahu betul seperti apa adiknya itu. Sifatnya yang manja dan pendiam serta terkadang kekanak-kanakkan membuat Itachi resah sendiri, apalagi sang ibu tercinta tidak ada bersama mereka saat ini. Bagaimana keadaannya nanti? Apakah makannya akan teratur disana? Apa lingkungan tempat tinggal barunya itu baik? Bisakah keluarga itu menjaga adiknya? Mampukah? Atau, apakah Sasuke bisa menyesuaikan diri di sana?

Semua pemikiran itu mulai bermunculan dan memenuhi otak Itachi. Mungkin terdengar sedikit berlebihan, tapi itulah yang ia rasakan. Perasaan yang membuatnya bimbang. Bimbang antara bisa menyetujuinya atau tidak.

"Ayah, tolong pikirkan kembali tentang masalah ini," tuntut Itachi. Sungguh, ia ingin ayahnya bisa memikirkan hal itu lagi, sebelum ia benar-benar akan mengirim Sasuke pergi dan menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Fugaku bungkam. Ia sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang. Apa yang itachi ucapkan sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Ia paham maksud Itachi itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ini jalan terbaik untuk Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin melihat anak bungsunya itu terus larut dalam kesedihan dan kesepian. Mengingat ia dan Itachi jarang pulang ke rumah karena pekerjaan mereka, membuat Fugaku takut dan juga sering terjaga di setiap malam-malamnya.

Kembali ia melirik Sasuke yang kini menatap ke arahnya. Anak ini terlihat polos namun misterius. Fugaku bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke sekarang. Sifat pendiam Sasuke membuat ia terlihat sangat tertutup. Di tambah mereka jarang berinteraksi satu sama lain karena kesibukkan kerja, membuat Fugaku tidak terlalu mengenali sosok itu.

Sedikit ia mulai mempercayai ucapan istrinya yang pernah berkata bahwa Sasuke mewarisi sifat itu darinya. Sifat yang membuat orang lain penasaran sekaligus cemas secara bersamaan. Penasaran dengan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka dan cemas ketika melihatnya tak ingin berbicara ketika masalah melingkupi. Tepatnya, orang-orang seperti mereka tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain meski ia sendiri mengalami kesulitan.

Fugaku tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Lalu menatap Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya, "Pergilah, Sasuke. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," Fugaku menepuk pundak Sasuke lalu menggiringnya ke depan rumah.

Di luar sudah tersedia mobil yang akan membawa Sasuke pergi. Itachi hanya bisa mendengus kalah melihatnya. Ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, selain diam dan mengikuti saja keputusan sang ayah. Sasuke pun sama, ia berjalan menuju mobil ditemani sang sopir yang membawa barang-barangnya. Tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali. Jangankan membantah, mengeluarkan suara saja tidak.

"Dasar, anak aneh. Kemana Sasuke yang kukenal. Sasuke yang selalu melawanku, menghinaku, meremehkanku. Heh, di hadapan ayah kau bahkan seperti batu," gumam Itachi kesal dari belakang.

Sasuke, Fugaku, dan semua pelayan telah berada di halaman rumah. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menyaksikan kepergian Sasuke, si putra bungsu. Langkah Fugaku dan para pelayan terhenti di teras depan rumah itu.

Seakan mengerti maksud sang ayah, Sasuke dengan langkah pelan mulai menuruni teras. Sasuke sadar betul, langkah demi langkah kakinya itu akan membawanya semakin dekat dengan detik di mana ia harus pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Rumah yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Dalam hati Sasuke, ia benar-benar sedih akan kenyataan yang menimpa ia kini. Di sisi lain ia tak mau jauh dari keluarga dan di sisi lain pula, ia yakin ini yang terbaik untuknya juga. Mengingat keadaan mereka sekarang, membuat ia perlahan menerima keputusan sang ayah.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke menyempatkan menoleh ke arah Itachi yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumah mereka dengan tersenyum tipis. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah kakaknya yang sedih namun di paksakan tersenyum. Sasuke pun begitu. Namun apa daya, setelah memasuki mobil sang sopir langsung melaju, meninggalkan halaman rumah itu dan membawa Sasuke menjauh dari pandangan Itachi, kakaknya.

0o0

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"_ _Selamat pagi, Nyonya Mikoto!" panggil seorang wanita yang baru memasuki ruang ICU dengan senyum merekah sempurna._

 _"Pagi, Nyonya Mebuki" sahut orang yang dipanggil dengan nama Mikoto kepada orang yang baru masuk, Mebuki._

 _Mikoto bisa melihat buah-buahan segar yang di bawa oleh Mebuki di tangan kanannya. Wanita yang seumuran dengannya itu memang baru ia kenal, semenjak ia dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Wanita yang selalu menemaninya ketika sendiri, menghiburnya ketika putus asa, dan membuatnya merasa nyaman saat mereka bersama._

 _"Aku membawakan ini untukmu? Bagaimana, kau suka?" tanyanya seraya meletakkan buah-buahan itu di meja dan duduk di kursi sebelah kanan kasur pasien._

 _"Aku tak tahu buah apa yang kau sukai. Jadi, aku belikan yang ini saja. Kuharap, kau menyukainya," lanjut Mebuki yang mulai mengupas buah apel yang ia bawa dengan pisau yang memang tersedia di atas meja._

 _"Tidak perlu repot-repot," sahut Mikoto._

 _Ia hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat perlakuan Mebuki yang telah menjadi temannya beberapa hari lalu. Senyumnya kian merekah, ketika Mebuki bertingkah lucu saat mengupas apel. Ia merasa terhibur karena itu._

 _Mikoto berusaha bangun dari tidurannya, ia ingin duduk bersandar di kepala kasur. Mikoto merasa sangat bersemangat sejak Mebuki datang._

 _"Tidak usah bangun, rebahan saja. Kau masih lemas. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri begitu," ucap Mebuki setelah melihat Mikoto berusaha keras ingin mendudukkan diri. Kedua tangannya masih cekatan mengupas apel dan mengirisnya menjadi beberapa bagian yang kemudian ia taruh di piring kecil. Raut wajah Mebuki sangat serius sekali mengiris apel dan bermaksud menyuapinya pada Mikoto._

 _"Ini makan. Kalau kau ingin lekas sembuh, makan yang banyak."_

 _Mebuki menyodorkan irisan apel ke mulut Mikoto yang langsung di lahap oleh Mikoto. Awalnya Mikoto mengeleng-gelang sebagai tanda ia bisa memakannya sendiri, tapi Mebuki tidak perduli dan terus menyodorkan irisan apel itu ke dalam mulutnya._

 _Jujur, ia sangat menyukai kehangatan yang Mebuki ulurkan padanya. Membuat Mikoto teringat dengan kedua putranya, Itachi dan Sasuke. Yang satu suka mengoda dan sangat perhatian. Satunya lagi, sangat manja dan membuat perasaannya kerab menghangat akibat perbuatannya._

 _Air mata mulai menyeruak keluar melalui kelopak mata Mikoto. Menyuguhkan cairan bening yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh ke pipi putih pucat itu. Bibirnya bergetar hebat dan perlahan mulai terisak._

 _"Ada apa? Apa apelnya tidak enak?"_

 _Mebuki bertanya yang menurutnya sendiri tidak mungkin. Apel yang ia beli tidak mungkin penyebab tangisan itu hadir kembali. Mebuki sudah sering melihat Mikoto menangis tiba-tiba tanpa alasan begini. Ia yakin apelnya masih segar tak ada bau busuk atau bau apapun di apel itu. Warnya juga masih bagus dan rasanya... juga enak. Mebuki yakin itu, karena ia sudah memakan apel itu tadi, ketika ia menyuapi Mikoto ternyata Mebuki juga menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Jadi tidak mungkin karena ini. Ia yakin pasti ada hal lain yang membuat Mikoto menangis._

 _"Aku... tidak apa-apa, hanya teringat mereka saja..." lirihnya sembari mengusap bulir air mata yang terus mengalir._

 _"Ahhh, " Mebuki seakan mengerti maksud perkataan Mikoto. "Tenanglah, mereka pasti baik-baik saja." lanjutnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Mebuki langsung memeluk tubuh kurus yang mulai bergetar hebat itu. Mebuki berharap pelukannya bisa menenangkan Mikoto, meski sedikit._

 _"Menangislah. Kalau memang itu yang kau mau," ucap Mebuki lagi._

 _Mikoto semakin menjadi dalam pelukan Mebuki. Ia meremas belakang kemeja yang di kenakan Mebuki hingga nampak kumal. Mebuki sendiri hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung rapuh Mikoto dan sesekali menepuknya pelan._

 _"Aku merasa.. telah gagal menjadi seorang ibu yang baik untuk mereka dan juga... istri untuk suamiku..." tangis Mikoto pecah seketika. Setelah bersusah payah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Mikoto merasa napasnya tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia merasa dirinya tak berguna sama sekali dengan terus meruntukki diri sendiri._

 _Mebuki sedih dengan keadaan Mikoto dan hampir menitikkan air mata. Namun ia berusaha menahannya, ia harus tegar. Walau ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Mikoto. Bagaimanapun, ia juga seorang ibu dan Mikoto berhasil membuatnya mengigat tentang anaknya juga. Anak yang selalu ia tinggalkan dirumah. Anak gadis satu-satunya yang selalu terlihat ceria. Meski begitu, ia yakin putrinya itu pasti merasa sangat kesepian ketika sendiri di rumah dan dengan sengaja menutupi kesedihan yang di deritanya. Mebuki yakin itu._

 _"Apa aku bahkan pantas dipanggil... ibu..." ucap tertahan Mikoto yang semakin menjadi saja. Mikoto hanya ingin memastikan dan menumpahkan segalanya pagi ini. Pagi yang seharusnya dingin terasa panas baginya. Mata, hidung, pipi, dan anggota tubuh lainnya memanas sejak tadi. Ia bahkan mengabaikan kepalanya yang sakit akibat sering menagis._

 _Mikoto tersadar dari tangisnya sejenak. Penyakit yang menderanya. Penyakit yang membuatnya lemah dan terus terbaring di kasur yang tak nyaman ini. Penyakit yang memisahkannya dengan anak-anak. Membuat segalanya serba sulit, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bergerak saja Mikoto tak bisa. Lebih tepatnya, tak mampu._

 _Semua itu merupakan satu kenyataan yang ia benci. Satu kenyataan yang membuatnya terlihat tak berguna. Satu kenyataan pahit dalam hidupnya. Penyakit sialan._

 _"AKHH!" Mikoto mulai memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Keras. Sangat keras. Hingga telinga Mebuki dapat mendengar dengan jelas pukulannya._

 _Mebuki seketika panik melihat Mikoto yang seperti ini. Ia binggung harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ia hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Mikoto. Kadang, seseorang yang di selimuti amarah akan lebih kuat dari kelihatannya. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian Mebuki terlempar dari tempatnya hingga terjerembab di lantai ruang ICU. Ia bahkan tak percaya, Mikoto mampu melakukan itu pada dirinya. Tidak hanya itu, Mikoto juga mulai bergerak-gerak seperti ingin meraih sesuatu.._

 _"JANGAN! KU MOHON, JANGAN!" teriak Mebuki._

 _Mebuki berdiri dan berusaha merebut pisau dari tangan Mikoto yang sudah ia arahkan ke tangannya, tepat di depan urat nadi berada._

 _"Sadarlah! K-kau... TIDAK BOLEH MELUKAI DIRIMU SENDIRI!" Mebuki panik bukan main. Ia bahkan melambai-lambaikan tangan di udara, tanda ia melarang Mikoto berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Mebuki bingung sekarang, ingin rasanya ia berteriak meminta pertolongan dari siapa saja yang lewat di luar sana. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Mebuki sadar, ruang ICU ini terletak paling pojok ruangan, dan jarang di lewati orang-orang, bahkan suster sekalipun. Tempat yang memang khusus di buat untuk Mikoto Uchiha terletak sangat jauh dari ruangan lainnya. Kecuali memang ada seorang dokter ataupun suster yang di tugaskan memeriksa keadaan Mikoto. Yah, Mebuki berharap semoga ada seorang dokter atau suster yang datang ke sini, semoga saja._

 _BRAK_

 _"ADA APA INI?!" teriak seseorang dengan nada panik luar binasa._

 _0o0_

Sakura tengah bersiap-siap. Dirinya kini berada di depan cermin, memoles berbagai peralatan make up ke wajahnya. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil mengikuti alunan musik yang ia setel pada speaker yang ada di atas meja. Tidak terlalu keras memang, karena ibunya sudah memperingati untuk tidak menaikkan volume. Agar nanti, ketika ibunya memanggil, ia dapat mendengarnya tanpa perlu menunggu sang ibu yang duluan menyerang dan mengedor-ngedor pintu.

Kamar Sakura berada di lantai dua rumah mereka. Karena itulah ibunya yang berada di bawah sering kesulitan untuk memanggilnya. Apalagi Sakura gemar mendengar musik dengan keras.

Ketika Mebuki memberi saran dan berkata 'pakai _earphone_ saja agar tidak berisik, ayahmu sedang bekerja di kamar sekarang. Kau mau kena marah?' Sakura malah menjawab dengan entengnya kalau penggunaan _earphone_ secara terus-menerus bisa menimbulkan ketulian.

Itulah sebab-akibat, ia selalu memakai _speaker_ -pengeras suara-saat mendengarkan musik. Ia juga sering bilang, kalau penggunaan _earphone_ terus-menerus bisa mengurangi daya ingatnya dan ini, itulah. Sehingga ibunya-Mebuki-akan mengalah begitu saja, saat Sakura mulai melancarkan penjelasan-penjelasan yang menurut Mebuki tak mampu ia serap atau dimengerti. Mebuki akan geleng-geleng kepala serta mengangkat kedua tangan di udara sebagai tanda ia menyerah pada Sakura, anak cerewetnya.

"Sakura! Cepat turun, dia sudah datang!" teriak Mebuki dari bawah.

Mebuki antusias sekali ingin menyambut orang yang ia panggil 'dia' itu. Sampai-sampai rasa kesalnya pada Sakura memudar seketika, ketika suara mobil di luar sana terdengar. Mebuki kembali kesal, karena anak semata wayangnya itu tidak membantu menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk menyambut kedatangan seseorang bermarga Uchiha yang ia ceritakan kemarin. Bahkan, sampai sekarang pun Sakura masih belum keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sakura, cepat! Apa suara ibu kurang keras memanggilmu?!" kembali berteriak.

"Iya, iya. Ini juga udah keluar," sahut Sakura yang sedang menuruni tangga. Sesekali ia membetulkan helaian rambutnya yang keluar tak berpendidikan akibat menuruni tangga cepat-cepat.

"Ayo?!"

Sakura merangkul Mebuki yang tercengang di sampingnya. Tentu tatapan itu bisa Sakura baca dan prediksi. Namun Sakura memilih untuk tak perduli, ia malah mendorong ibunya itu untuk berjalan duluan. Mebuki yang sempat ingin berbicara terpaksa harus diam karena perlakuan Sakura. Lagian, sekarang yang terpenting adalah membuka pintu dulu daripada berbicara pada Sakura.

"Seperti apa sih, wajahnya. Bikin penasaran saja," gumam Sakura sembari menatap pintu yang perlahan terbuka.

"Selamat datang di kediaman kami, Sasuke Uchiha," sapa Mebuki untuk pertama kali. "Silahkan masuk," Mebuki tersenyum ramah.

Tidak ada respon dari pemuda tinggi bernama Sasuke di hadapannya, ia hanya diam terpaku. Bukankah sedikit tidak sopan, ketika seseorang yang lebih tua menyapa tapi tidak di jawab. Jangankan untuk menjawabnya, sekedar melirik saja tidak.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke U-chi-ha," bicara Mebuki terpotong-potong, lantaran tidak ada respon. Ia memperjelas pengucapan katanya. Terlihat jelas Mebuki sedikit kesal dengan pemuda ini.

"Hn, terima kasih," sahut Sasuke. Yang menurut Mebuki kelewat telat. Tapi, tak apalah. Mebuki bisa memakluminya, meski ia tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini.

"Nah, Sasuke, inilah rumah kami. Mungkin memang tak sebesar rumahmu. Tapi, percayalah, kau pasti akan nyaman di sini." Mebuki menunjukkan Sasuke sekilas keadaan rumah mereka dan sekarang mereka berada di ruang tengah.

Mebuki tidak habis-habis memperkenalkan apa saja yang ada di rumahnya, seperti bunga sakura olahannya sendiri, guci pemberian suaminya-Kizashi Haruno, sampai foto-foto keluarga. Senyumnya kian merekah, seakan tak mau hilang dari wajahnya. Ia pun mulai bercerita tentang asal muasal foto-foto itu di ambil.

"Ini, aku mengambilnya ketika Sakura habis menangis sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, " ia mengelus-elus foto yang berisi Sakura di dalamnya dengan wajah merah dan mata yang bengkak, lalu berbalik ke arah Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. "Kau tahu, saat itu Sakura menangis karena teman lelakinya pergi. Sakura menangis sampai-sampai kepalanya sakit dan mulai ngawur bicara,"

"Ibu," Sakura menegur dari balik tubuh Sasuke. Yah, Sakura harus bersedia keliling rumah untuk menemani ibunya dan juga Sasuke. Lebih baik begitu, dari pada harus kelaparan di malam hari. Err, Sakura benci dengan segala kepandaian ibunya-Mebuki- dalam membuatnya kalah hanya dengan satu kalimat,

'Kalau berani melawan, jatah makan melayang'

Dan sekarang mau apalagi. Mau membongkar semua keburukan Sakura pada tamu mereka. Ingin memberikan kesan yang baik malah kesan buruk yang tercipta.

"Sttt," Sakura menyuruh ibunya berhenti bicara. Namun, sia-sia.

Mebuki tidak menghiraukan semua kode Sakura padanya, ia malah terus bercerita, "Sakura bilang, ia mencintai temannya itu dan tidak ingin kehilanganny- ahahaha... "

Sasuke melongo menyaksikan adegan itu, ia benar-benar binggung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Alih-alih ikut tertawa, wajahnya malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Sasuke dan Sakura diam. "Ah, maaf. Sampai mana tadi?" tanya Mebuki.

Hening

" _Okey_ , Sasuke. Tante rasa sampai di sini dulu ceritanya. Kau pasti sudah lelah," Mebuki membenarkan penampilannya dengan wajah yang sok di tegas-tegasi.

"Sakura, antarkan Sasuke ke kamarnya, ya!"

"K-kamar? Kamar yang mana?" tanya Sakura dengan binggungnya.

"Kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarmu itu, Sakura. Memangnya ada kamar lain lagi, selain kamar itu. Makanya, kalau ibu suruh membantu jangan menolak." sahut Mebuki. "Cepat sana,"

"Kamar itu?"

"Iya, Sakura. Cepat antarkan Sasuke ke sana. Ibu mau menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. Jangan banyak protes," Mebuki berbicara seraya pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua. Mebuki kembali tertawa lepas setelah mengatakan itu.

Sasuke _blank._ Binggung, tak mengerti, dan aneh. Mungkin kata-kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaannya. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan keluarga yang seperti ini. Ia bahkan tak melepas pandangannya pada punggung bergetar Mebuki yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang di ujung ruangan sana.

"Hei, kau. Ayo naik, kamarmu ada di atas," tegur Sakura setelah melihat ekspresi Sasuke di sampingnya. Mungkin Sakura tahu, apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke akan ibunya yang kadang bertingkah aneh. Walau wajah Sasuke tidak ada bedanya sejak tadi, Sakura masih bisa menebak ekspresi Sasuke dari kerutan keningnya.

"Hn,"

0o0

"Ini kamarmu. Kamarku ada di sebelah," Sakura menunjuk kamar sebelah kiri ruangan. Mereka ada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ruangan yang hampir sama seperti ruang tamu, namun lebih ke bentuk ruang keluarga sebenarnya karena ruangan ini kecil. Ruangan yang di isi dengan televisi, kursi, meja, beserta buku-buku di bawah meja, juga bunga-bunga di dekat jendela.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sembari beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Apa hanya itu, kata-kata yang ia punya. Ck," gumam Sakura.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu?" Sasuke berbalik badan dan bertanya setelah mendengar Sakura samar-samar bicara.

"Tidak,"

"Ya sudah." Sasuke kembali berjalan.

"Hei, kalau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja aku. Kamarku berada di sebelah sini,"

Kata-kata itu adalah kata terakhir yang Sakura ucapkan dan Sasuke dengar. Karena Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil menghembuskan nafas. Matanya kembali terbuka dalam beberapa menit dengan hembusan nafas panjang di akhirnya.

"Kurasa aku akan betah di sini untuk beberapa waktu,"

Sasuke mengelus sayang foto yang ada di ponselnya, menampilkan ia beserta sang kakak-Itachi-tersenyum bahagia di layar. Ponsel yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari saku celana.

"Dan, gadis dengan rambut aneh itu," Sasuke menerawang. Mengigat kejadian beberapa jam lalu, di depan rumah. Saat pertama kali melihat Sakura. Entah kenapa Sasuke tak mau melepas pandangannya.

"Menurutku, ia berbeda dari gadis lainnya."

Terus tersenyum, namun perlahan memudar. Gumaman yang entah kepada siapa ia tujukan, kini telah berganti menjadi dengkuran kecil.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

 **Catatan :**

 **Akhirnya lanjut juga...^v^. Jumpa lagi reader semua dengan Soo dan segala fict** _ **absurd**_ **-nya. Gimana? Membosankan? Feel ngak ke rasa? Ato... menemukan keganjalan kata dalam cerita? *bertanya-tanya* Soo harap udah ngak ada. Ya, kan? Kalau memang ada, apa daya. Maksud hati memeluk gunung, eh Soo punya tangan kependekkan. Kalo nemu apapun yang menurut reader kurang enak atau tidak nyaman di baca bilang aja, ya? Soo dengan senang hati menerimanya!*plakbukduar***

 **Dan mohon maaf, kalo ada dari reader yang gak setuju kalo si Sasu suka duluan ke Saku. Bukan suka sih, si Sasu cuma tertarik, kok! Soo hanya ingin bikin fict yang beda aja sebenarnya. Kan, kasihan kalau Saku terus yang ngejar-ngejar Sasu. Mana sering nggak di respon lagi sama si Sasu. Setuju ngak, Sakuralovers? *ditimpukSasukelovers***

 **Yosh, cukup sekian minna...^U^**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi...**

 **Swinysoo,**

 **Arigatou**


End file.
